pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phinello's Random House of Awesomeness
The heck??? I thought there were 5 editors here, but according to the Wiki Sidebar there are 7 editors. Who messed with the editing? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 03:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I thought there were 5 people editting but now it says 3...if it is can I join I just got a dollar from this weird kid on the bus! Score! (talk) 22:20, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Editors: Me, Hyper, Che, TD and Gurgy. Sorry FG10, it's 5 again. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) but why does it say 3??? There are so many girls for Phineas! (talk) 23:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC) No one has changed the template yet. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 00:01, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Pants are funny :D There are so many girls for Phineas! (talk) 00:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh, guys? HOW DID HYPER EDIT THIS 8 SECONDS AGO IF SHE'S GONE??? [[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]Hey Jude she decided she was going to stay Since I'm not like you guys, I think pants are funny! (talk) 23:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You missed a lot, LOVEMUFFIN. XD [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 23:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RAWEFC I have a feeling that this may turn in to another RAWEFC. I mean there may have been more then 5 users [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 05:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No it WON'T! I only have 5 EDITORS!!!! GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!! It IS NOT RAWEFC! Ok, you know WHAT? If YOU people can't see this is NOT RAWEFC, then I'm DELETING IT!!!!!!!!!! P&I4EVAH! (talk) 05:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. As an admin, I refuse to delete this. It follows the community page rules and there are only five editors. This is far from RAWEFC, Jisu. Please think before you post. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{obligatory building montage} 05:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) YES! CHE TO DA RESCUE! YESH! YESH! YEAH! :D I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 05:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks Che. I was almost about to get rid of an awesome page. :) It's just...I get so mad when people falsely accuse me of stuff.P&I4EVAH! (talk) 05:51, December 30, 2010 (UTC) #You still have Daisy or Goldy (probably not) that can delete it #I'm just saying it because we didn't know that RAWEFC could cause problems but it did #I meant what may have been best for the wiki #Wow, P&I4EVAH! can delete pages?(sarcasm not included) #People shouldn't be so emotional about deleting pages #I meant it as a MINATURE RAWEFC. If I meant full sized RAWEFC, the entire wiki can "rip in to three pieces and the final piece crumpled up"-Narator, Dude, We're getting the Band Back Toghether(or at least what i think he said) #A new type maybe? Hey, there is more then one way to cause a shipping, Mary Sues, or even a randomness war!(RAWEFC is Mary Sues war with a hint of randomness) #I may or may not be gone for rest of the week. #I'm NOT the smartest thing on Earth(although my GPA is 4.00. Smartest thing would have infinity as their GPA) #Why did you inherit Faddy's job of HATING ME? #I am thinking of making a PFShipping wiki and Staying there for good!(tears) : RAWEFC n.(opp. Order, P&F wiki(just kidding)) 1. The page of RAWEFC 2. a type of shipping war(pffanon terms) [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 16:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Who died and appointed you smartest thing on Earth? This page is fine! People are going to get emotional about deleting pages that shouldn't be deleted, and like I said before, this isn't another RAWEFC. Also, what makes you think Daisy or Goldy are going to delete it? [[User:American che|'''American che]]{obligatory building montage} 17:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC) (reads list again) Well, now. Hating you? Not at all. I'm just saying that you need to stop campaigning for this page to be deleted, because like I said, none of the sysops are going to delete it. Seriously. And, as far as my memory reaches, you weren't here for RAWEFC, so you weren't really experiencing what RAWEFC was. RAWEFC was full of edit conflicts and multiple users, Alice FS and someone even murdering Isabelle. Nobody's been murdered here, there are no naive Mary Sues, and this definitely isn't a shipping war at all. The only Mary Sue here is the purposeful one, Marie Jones, who's just a parody. Think. Before. You. Post! [[User:American che|'American che']]{obligatory building montage} 01:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I am very sorry for the fans of this page for accusing this as a rawefc. 18:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, but who ARE you? Megamind That's Jisu's IP address. [[User:American che|'American che']]{I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!} 23:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) "(reads list again) Well, now. Hating you? Not at all. I'm just saying that you need to stop campaigning for this page to be deleted, because like I said, none of the sysops are going to delete it. Seriously. And, as far as my memory reaches, you weren't here for RAWEFC, so you weren't really experiencing what RAWEFC was."-American Che. Please see when was my first edit. I did SEE RAWEFC, and i told my self that Community Page=RAWEFC=Evil therefore, Community page=Evil. :*sigh* Read carefully, I said as far as my memory reaches. And this isn't RAWEFC! How many times do I have to tell you? Ever since the five-editor rule was put in place, nothing like RAWEFC has happened again and it's not going to happen now! Seriously, get over it! [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 03:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : :...Well nothing untill I make my Mary Sue story.. XD Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 03:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW THAT THIS ISN"T RAWEFC! SOMTIMES I JUST FEEL LIKE BLANKING THE "WAYS TO ANNOY" SERIES, LEAVING THIS WIKI, AND MAKING AN ANTI-PFFANON WIKI-THE WIKI OF ANTAGONIZING PHINEAS AND FERB FANON WIKI JUST BECAUSE OF YOU, AMERICAN CHE. DON'T BE SUPRISED IF THE ENTIRE SERIES IS BLANKED IN NEXT 24 HOURS! YOU ARE A FLAMER, A BULLY, AND A FREAKIN, F_ _ _ING A _ _! I WAS A NICE GUY UNTIL YOU POSTED YOUR LAST POST! I AM ON MY LAST STRAW. IF YOU DO SOMTHING THAT BURNS IT TO THE GROUNDS, I WILL DO ALL THOSE THINGS. YOU HAVE BEEEN WARNED! :Wow...how...threatening.... You can't really get against an admin, Jisu, because if you do, you're asking for a one-way ticket to being blocked. And Che isn't a bully. You're just...difficult. [[User:Daisy56|'Daze']][I float softly, alone, above the clouds...] 13:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) A flamer, bully, and freaking effing a-hole, am I? I seriously don't see any flamer here except you, mostly because flamers type in all caps, like you are doing up there. I hope you know I've blocked you for three days, because that is simply not acceptable, what you said to me. And unless you can learn to behave and not insult me for doing my job, you will be blocked for a longer amount of time. You, dear sir, have been warned. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 20:43, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Well it seems like a RAWEFC to me.... I think Jisu has a point...... Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 60 Ice Wizard) 04:55, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm really sorry for jumping to this conclusion, but you seem like a bit of a sockpuppet. Please don't take offense, but your only edit was here and you haven't done anything since. I'm extremely sorry if I'm wrong. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} What characters are acting Mary-Sueish? Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 17:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Don't know really. But this page is up for deletion, so it doesn't matter! >_< This page is NOT RAWEFC! Water Fire Earth and Air! Guardians UNITE!!! Really REALLY FURIOUS I am! This page is NOT RAWEFC! Got it? I am SO sick of you people saying it IS! One more crack like THAT and I'll have Che DELETE this! P&I4EVAH! (talk) 20:55, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I think if anyone tries to come and challenge the page again, I'll lock the talk so that only admins can edit it. (Lol, that rhymed.) [[User:American che|'''Michiko Ohara]]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 21:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC)